


【索路】盲眼症

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 2年后设定，架空古装背景。剑客！索路 × 铸剑师！路飞因为觉得蒙奇•D•路飞的名字怎么看都不古装，所以变成了蒙奇路飞。这还不是和尾田学的，就准他叫“路飞奥内”么！





	【索路】盲眼症

** 嘴巴寂寞了，可以喝酒。**  
** 手寂寞了，握着剑就可以去砍杀。**  
** 可眼睛寂寞了怎么办？如果看不见你。**  
  
【01】  
  
成为一个优秀的剑客需要具备很多条件。  
敏捷的身手，平和的心境，耐力，技术，以及……  
趁手的武器。  
  
清明。煞北。  
  
他来到的时候，浑身的雨气。  
南方的小镇，总是带着湿漉漉的粘潮。  
孩童们光着脚丫子嬉闹着踩过满地的水坑，清晨微薄的寒意显然并不能影响他们玩乐的兴致。很快，他们的注意力就都被这个陌生的来者所吸引。  
剑客，腰间挎着三把剑。身上的绷带污浊而渗血。脸藏在斗笠下面看不清神色。  
他略迟疑的在茶寮里坐下，手看似闲散的搭在剑上。  
“酒。”他只说了这么一个字。  
茶寮的老大爷倒没被他这冷漠的样子吓到，只是笑呵呵地摆手说：“客官，不好意思，只有茶。要不要来一壶？”  
剑客沉吟了一下后点头应允了。喝着茶的时候，他抬头望着远处的山色，山腰上依稀可以看见一个小小的茅草屋。  
“我想找个人。”这是他开口说的第二句。  
  
蒙奇路飞是蒙奇家唯一留下的孩子。  
五年前，这样的说法还会让人津津乐道好久，但很快，这些被新的传言所替代。  
蒙奇路飞是这世上最伟大的铸造师。  
传说，他的手，可以打出这世上最快最锋利的剑。  
传说，他一年只打一件兵器。而现在，他打了4把。  
传说，他打出的兵器，起码喝尽了江湖上七成人的血。  
传说，其实是这世界上最不靠谱的东西。  
  
风尘仆仆的剑客走进小茅屋的时候，屋门半掩着，一副毫无防范的样子。在剑客推门而入的时候，门以非常直接的方式，整块的倒在了地上。  
嘭。  
扬起一片灰尘。  
少许阳光从茅草搭建的屋顶上渗下来，视线昏暗，屋里的摆设极其简单，一张床，一张桌子，一把椅子。一个少年，卷着一条皱巴巴的毯子蜷缩在床上，从门里漏进来的光让他翻滚着更进一步的缩进毯子里。  
“好……亮……嗯……”他模模糊糊地念着，复又睡去，似乎完全不在乎有谁闯了进来，来者是善是恶，这些东西在他的困意面前简直微不足道。  
剑客不由自主地发出轻轻的哼声，却也不发出声响的挪到了门前，用身子挡住了泄进来的阳光。屋子里复又恢复到先前的昏暗。  
一会儿后，少年平缓而满足的呼吸声传来。  
这便是这世间最年轻也是最杰出的铸造师。  
蒙奇路飞。  
  
【02】  
  
“哟！”路飞睡眼朦胧地从床上坐起来后，看见挡在门口的剑客，只是揉了揉眼睛，然后随意地挥了挥手说了这么一句。很欢脱的语调，尾音上扬，意外的有精神。随后，他就抓着自己乱糟糟的黑发，一手拍着剑客的肩一手抓起了地上本该被称为门的木板，剑客也识趣地挪到一边，和少年一起站到了门外，路飞把门又小心翼翼地合上，才转过脸来正正经经打量起在自家屋里站了一上午的客人。  
“我叫路飞。”年轻的铸造师这样介绍自己，不带上那令人惊诧的姓氏，也没有什么危言耸听的前缀，只是这么简单的就好像路上偶然遇到的家伙随意的一声招呼。  
“索隆。”年轻的剑士声音里听不出情绪，不说姓氏也不知是故意还是无心，接着便没有下文了。  
“唔，那去吃饭吧。”路飞抓了抓头，随后便没心没肺地笑了起来。不由分说地拽过索隆的手，插着口袋便摇摇晃晃的要往山下走，走几步便又自顾自的停下来，“不行，上次欠娜美的钱还没有还，山治绝对会把我们扫地出门的，啊哈哈哈……”说着便大笑起来。这时，索隆依旧没什么声响，只是刻意地挣脱开路飞的手。  
“我……”剑士开口的瞬间便被匆匆打断了。  
“走吧，我知道后山小河里有好吃的鱼，有——这——么——大哦！”路飞一派欢快地比划着，并且也不管寡言的剑士明显不乐意的姿态，一把抓住对方的胳膊就跑起来。  
你真的是铸剑师路飞嘛？  
索隆其实想这样问，而他没有问出口的原因，是因为他扫到了从少年敞开的领口里，露出的巨大疤痕。  
交错的叠在胸前，那样的伤口，他很熟悉。  
来自于少年自己铸造的剑。  
  
【03】  
  
战斗也许只属于两个人。  
但江湖是所有人的江湖。  
至今天桥底下的说书人仍会唾沫横飞地讲起当年一个绿发的后生挑战天下第一大剑豪的段子。  
十招。  
说书人摇头晃脑。  
即使在东边享有盛誉的魔兽剑客，也只能在天下第一的手下，走过十招。  
说到这里的时候，说书人总是会满意的咂咂嘴。  
  
  
索隆倒在血泊里大口大口地喘息着，烈日炙烤着他的身体，他的视线模糊，但他的脑子里又再次想起了那一日的情景。  
那个时候，那个男人的黑刀划破自己的身体，血热辣辣地喷洒出来。  
他说：“我会等你。你会是一个好对手，找到所你缺失的，我们可以再打一场。”  
到底缺少什么，米霍克没有说。  
大概所有站在世间顶点的家伙，都存在着捉弄人的心思。  
故意大度地放过手下败将，说话也故作高深的说一半，留一半。  
  
索隆已经在旷野躺了一天一夜，睡去又醒来。  
他打败了北方最强的剑客，他坐起来，血凝固在伤口上，稍稍一动传来不可忽视的剧痛。失败者躺在自己旁边，暗红色的血液蜿蜒曲折。  
他看着自己的三把剑，右手剑硬生生的段成两截。  
这个时候，他想到江湖的传说。  
他打败了传说中铸造师的3把剑，第三把让自己的剑断成了两截。  
也许该去拜访一下那个铸造师，也许也该让他给自己打把剑。  
事情就这样简单的被决定了。  
不过，变强，本身就该是一件一意孤行的事情。  
  
【04】  
  
春分，玄鸟至。  
艾斯给自己最爱的弟弟带来了京城里有名的驴打滚。  
路飞欢喜地舔过自己的十根手指，仍觉得意犹未尽。  
  
你最近可好？  
艾斯本来想这样问的，但说出口的时候，却是下个月我还会再来看你。  
路飞如果不开心，你问了他也不会告诉你。这是和这个外系弟弟生活了七年的他最清楚不过的事情。一如往常地摸了摸路飞的头发，却意外的对上了那双黑亮亮的眼睛。  
“克比出事了吗？”  
“啊。”艾斯短促地笑了一下，然后点了点头，“死了。”他这样回答，好像是一件极其平常的事情，这引起了路飞小小的蹙眉，“被一个绿发的剑客杀了，那个家伙，最近好像很有名的样子，你三把剑的主人，都败在了他的手下。”  
“剑出事了，铸造者总会有感觉的。也好，看来那孩子也很喜欢克比，算是一起走到了最后的。”路飞点了点头，但脸上是失落的神色。  
“把剑叫孩子，可是你的孩子，却伤害了你。”艾斯似笑非笑，眼神中却闪过一丝狠色，他总是会不由自主地停留在路飞胸口的伤疤上，然后就会升起汹涌的暴戾。他和路飞从来不互相干涉对方的生活，但对方要是出事了，便又会立马赶过去。这大概就是兄弟吧，哥哥弟弟，呆久了会互相欺负埋汰但是天各一方又会不断挂念。  
“说起来，艾斯你不担心吗？”路飞咧嘴笑起来，指了指艾斯腰间的佩剑，“我最得意的孩子，可在你这里。”此刻他脸上的欣喜，完全是炫耀的神色了。  
“嘛，你英勇无敌的哥哥我有啥可怕的。倒是你……”  
“下个月艾斯不用来了。”路飞单脚撑着椅子前后摇晃的吱嘎作响，“那个家伙会来找我的。”  
艾斯挑眉。  
“直觉。”  
他的弟弟如此得意地说。  
  
【05】  
  
“给我个理由吧。”路飞坐在岸边，双脚伸进河水里啪嗒啪嗒地打着水。身边的火堆上正架着刚刚捕获的鱼。  
被迫被推下河的家伙，正挽着裤脚拿着自己的剑戳鱼。听到这样的话，不由得抬头看了看上游的家伙。  
“我的剑断了。”  
“哇哈哈，你果然是个有趣的人。”路飞被这样直白的回答逗笑了，“我喜欢。”  
你也蛮有趣的，某些方面。索隆在内心默默的说。  
“不过我不会给你铸剑的。”路飞抓起一串烤鱼，“你找别人吧。”  
沉默就这么不由分说地蔓延起来，只剩下路飞大口大口吃鱼的声音，随后索隆低下头去，又开始戳起鱼来。  
  
两人之间的相处也如同这沉默一般不由分说又自然而然地开始了。  
晚上路飞在床上睡觉的时候，索隆就在门外席地而坐，抱着自己的剑靠着墙入眠。每天路飞醒来的时候，他都会问他愿不愿意给自己铸剑，当然答案一直是否定的。  
随后路飞总要下山一段时间，在吃饭的时候回来，叫上索隆去给自己打野味，钓鱼或者其他。傍晚的时候，他们会闲聊，或者大部分时间就坐在山坡上发呆，一抬头，看尽天色。  
索隆没有走的意思，路飞也没有撵的意思。  
他们只是一个每天坚持不懈的要求对方给自己铸剑，另一个每天不厌其烦地拒绝。  
  
“那颗星星好亮啊。”路飞指着头顶的一颗星星，他们肩挨肩躺着，路飞枕着自己的胳膊，索隆按着自己的剑，“索隆你喜欢哪一颗？”  
“随便吧。”  
“什么啊！”  
“那就那一颗吧。”索隆随手指了指天空。  
“索隆你到晚上会看不见吗？”路飞沉默了一会儿，突然这么问。  
身边的索隆明显的僵了一下，他缓缓的侧过头，出乎意料的，路飞伸出手轻轻的按在他的右眼上，那里有着细长的疤，索隆睁着一只眼睛默默地看着近在咫尺的脸，年轻的，生机勃勃的。路飞的手就那么一动不动地按在索隆的伤疤上，在索隆的注视下没有一点的不自在，相反因为感受到索隆眼珠的转动而笑了起来，“那把剑伤你的时候，他的主人其实已经没有战意了，剑只是想保护他的主人而已。”  
“没什么不习惯的。”索隆最终还是偏头离开了路飞的手，他再一次仰面躺着，“能看到我需要看的就够了。剑士需要的是感知，而不是视觉。”  
“也是。”路飞点点头。  
“可是你看，剑，总不是人们快乐的理由。”后面半句，说得很轻，几乎是路飞的自言自语。一些消极灰暗的情绪在铸造师的眼睛里一闪而过，但很快他的目光就被月光、风声、虫鸣这些东西所吸引，于是又开始开心地说起来，最后总免不了回到明天要吃什么这一主题。  
“不是完全看不见，只是在晚上有点模糊罢了。”索隆突然这样说，有些突兀地打断，然后又急急忙忙地补充一句，“到夏天这里就会有萤火虫的。”  
“啊？哦。”显然这个突然说了一长句话的索隆超出了路飞一贯的认知，但他很快就兴高采烈地吼起来，“哈，索隆也是可以说很有趣的事情嘛！今晚是不可思议的索隆！”  
“你不要乱给别人起什么绰号！”  
“这不是绰号啦！”路飞大笑着，并且毫不客气地大力拍着对方的肩。  
“所以不是剑的错。”索隆又补充了一句。  
风忽得就大了起来，吹起的尘沙让索隆眯起了眼睛。  
“啊，我一直都知道啊。”路飞说这句话的时候，不知道是怎样的表情。  
索隆不由自主地想着。  
  
【06】  
  
路飞在清明那天梦到了很久以前的事情。  
  
粉红色头发的友人跪在自己面前嚎啕大哭，雨刷刷地落下来，砸在地上噼里啪啦的，雨水和血水混合着汇聚在脚边。路飞一个踉跄，他后退了几步努力让自己站住，他仰起头，闪电把天空劈得粉碎，他每一次呼吸都伴随着胸口的剧痛。  
“对不起！对不起！”克比不断地说着，从一开始的大嚎慢慢的到现在伴随着抽泣的呢喃。他一遍一遍不断地说着，这样的道歉连雷声都无法掩盖。  
“闭嘴！”路飞不知道哪来的力气，他吼了一声，然后感觉血水涌上了他的嗓子眼。  
克比紧紧地抓着手中的剑，即使在痛哭流涕，他也一刻不肯放松。  
白色的剑柄，轻薄的利刃，它铸造者的血刚刚浸润了它的身体，但雨水冲刷了一切，让它看起来只是一柄开刃雪亮的剑。  
“对不起……路飞……”克比几乎说不了完整的句子，但他依旧抽抽噎噎地想要说下去，就像当初刚认识路飞的时候，害羞腼腆，却在某些方面固执的可爱。  
“我……不想失去……想着路飞继续造剑的话，我就又会被别人取代……路飞的哥哥……艾斯本来就很强的……对不起……呜……一定会死掉的！”  
“对不起。”他又继续说着，一遍又一遍。  
“可是……”路飞动了动一直紧咬的嘴唇，雨水在这个时候滑了进去，“剑，我已经给艾斯了。”  
猛然滑过的闪电照亮了天际，克比扬起他的脸，即使在刚才毫不犹豫挥刀的时候，他都没有与路飞有直接的眼神接触，但他这个时候瞪着路飞的脸，眼睛睁得大大的，“你从一开始就不该给我铸剑的！”克比的声音尖锐起来，“我没有永远握紧你剑的力量！它就是诅咒！舍不得放弃而只能选择服从！”他说完这些，因为气流不畅，而大声地咳嗽起来，他的身体剧烈抖动着，好像下一秒就会化成沙子散落一地，但他握紧手中的剑，支撑着自己站了起来，“不是我想杀你！是你的剑！是他伤害了你！”说出这样话的时候，克比整张脸都有了神采，他终于找到了一个极好的理由来解放了自己，他一步步地后退，狼狈地躲开地上的血水，仿佛那是世界上最肮脏的东西，他最后看了一眼路飞，这个世间著名的铸造师，这个他年轻时最好的朋友，这个为自己造了一把神兵从而带给他无数荣誉的家伙，被自己的话击中了，他呕出了一口血，然后双手张开仰面倒了下去。  
克比发出短促的吸气声，旋即毫不犹豫地转身，迈开步子，远远地逃离了。  
  
路飞在这个时候醒来，那个杀了克比的绿发剑客，正走进了他的房子。  
他来自北方，身上满是克比血的味道。  
  
  
【07】  
  
索隆并没有挑战艾斯的打算，但是艾斯却来找他，带着最好的酒。  
开封的时候，艾斯故作愁眉苦脸地哀叹：“有个让人不省心的弟弟实在太辛苦了。”  
那个时候，是索隆第一次知道，原来江湖号称内力第一的艾斯原来是江湖第一铸造师的哥哥。  
“我知道你在找路飞四把剑的主人，并且一一挑战。我想我是最后一个了。”艾斯支着头一脸兴致盎然的表情。  
“不，我没准备找你。”索隆扫了一眼艾斯腰间的剑，“他只是个装饰品。”  
艾斯一笑，他出手很快，眨眼间那把剑已经横放在桌子上。  
“他到我手里之后，就再也没有出过鞘，但他一直被保养得很好。我可以把他给你，他是路飞打过的最好的剑，交换条件是，你不用再去找路飞了。”  
索隆的手没有一丝停顿，他一口喝干了杯中的酒。  
“为什么不出鞘？”索隆问。  
“你杀克比的时候，是怎样的场景？”艾斯也问。  
“我只是把他打败了，他的剑段成了两截，和我的一起，然后他就自杀了。”索隆的声音很沉但是很平静。  
“这样啊。”艾斯点了点头，“我不出鞘，是因为当年我向路飞要剑其实只是一句玩笑，他那个时候造剑比较随性，想造就造了，就像给人做玩具一样，而我只是单纯的想身边有样弟弟为自己打的东西罢了。然后他告诉我会打出他最好的剑。江湖一时甚嚣尘上，我没想到流言会逼得克比不得不向我下战帖，也没想到克比那个家伙会蠢到去伤害路飞。他们本是一对极好的朋友来着。”艾斯没想到自己会说这么多，大概是听众太沉默，而他憋得太久了，“剑在比试之日送到了我的手上，可我却无法再用它。我那个秋季陪路飞在风车镇养伤，错过了比试，且从此以后，我也再不想用剑了。而那之后，路飞，也不再铸剑。”  
“所以……”艾斯笑眯眯地撑起下巴，“如果你想找路飞打剑，不如就拿这一把吧，否则你去了也是白去。”  
听着这些的时候，索隆喝干了艾斯带来的酒。他站起来，向门口走去。  
“我只想要一把属于我自己的剑。”  
索隆走出十步远的时候，艾斯又叫住了他，“你到现在一直挑战各大剑术高手，就只是为了战胜剑豪米霍克吗？”  
索隆回头看他，然后点了点头。  
“之后呢？”  
“打赢了再说。”  
艾斯笑了起来。  
这个场景似曾相识，彼时年少，艾斯一边剪着路飞被烧焦的头发一边问他你这么努力的学习铸造是为了什么？振兴家族？名扬天下？  
路飞傻呵呵地笑了起来，一抹脸蹭得黑黑的，他说：“我只是要成为最好的那个！”  
单纯的执念。  
“你去吧。”艾斯摆了摆手侧过身去，“我知道米霍克说你缺少某样东西，我希望路飞能把那个东西给你，而你也能给路飞他所需要的。”艾斯说完便不再看他。  
艾斯，赤焰山庄的主人，江湖第六人，此时仰头半倚在酒楼栏杆上，望着逐渐远去的绿发剑客的背影自言自语：  
“啧。两个白痴家伙。”  
  
  
【08】  
  
农历四月廿三日，日值月破，大事不宜。  
  
路飞插着手靠在门上，一副看热闹的表情。  
对面是气势汹汹的一群人，这边是淡定自若的索隆。  
领头的举着刀呜哩哇啦地说着些陈词滥调，而索隆只是轻笑着撇了撇嘴。  
下一刻，鬼彻出鞘。  
刀剑碰撞的声音，剑气撞击的声音，人们不由自主发出的呐喊、剑鸣，这些声音路飞已经很久没有听到了，即使过去了两年，路飞发现他还是对于刀剑这些东西充满了浓厚的兴趣，即使时间尘封，即使伤痛依旧，对于刀剑的热爱是一种本能。他不由得有些痴迷，于是毫不在乎地跨入了战圈。来寻仇的不知是哪个门派的名士，他们的刀剑能发出对于路飞来说极好的声音，但在这之中，最嚣张最高傲的声音，来自于索隆，他的和道一文字和三代鬼彻，一面是谦和的帝王一面又是暴戾的破坏狂。  
“锵——”的一声，剑尖停在了路飞的眼前，他不知何时走到了索隆的身后，而战斗中的索隆在第一时间转身以剑相向。  
“你干什么！”索隆的声音有些恼火。  
“就和和道与鬼彻一样。”路飞睁大了眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，他的目光黏在索隆手中的剑上，满是贪婪。  
“兴奋。”路飞笑了起来，纯粹而邪魅。  
索隆被这样的笑容搞得有点猝不及防，此时的路飞比他所见过的任何时候都要专心致志，都要像个铸造师，而他那种痴迷的，紧盯着不放的表情，让索隆微妙地产生了小小的不自在，而那不自在来源何处，索隆完全不想深究。下一秒，极其自然的，他环住了路飞的腰，把他置于自己的保护之下，然后干脆利落地挥剑砍向袭击自己的目标。  
战斗在持续，索隆可以感觉到路飞偎在怀里的那种温度，以及他近在咫尺的心跳，但是，这些都及不上路飞在他身边那轻轻的呢喃声，这个家伙小声的，几乎是一种陶醉的语气，在诉说着什么，但都统统被刀剑的斩击声给淹没了。而索隆觉得，自己手中的剑，也越发的享受这一次的战斗。  
战斗结束后，挑衅的人们显得很狼狈，他们互相搀扶着往山下走，骂骂咧咧地把一切归罪于坏运气。索隆甩手把剑尖的血洒在地上，忽的，他被狠狠地推开，这时他才意识到他似乎一直搂着路飞，而对方的脸上被溅到了斑驳的血。周围弥漫着血的气味，很淡，但足以吞没掉那些路飞喜欢的的味道，比如青草，花香或者平静。  
两人谁都没有说话。索隆保持着被路飞推开时的距离，两人依旧靠得足够近，他可以看到路飞的睫毛轻轻颤动着，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，无意识地捏紧了拳头。索隆突然很怀念路飞之前的样子，傻吧啦叽的，每天元气满满地满山跑，肚子饿的时候会和自己勾肩搭背，无赖地要求去打渔或者捉兔子。  
“很厉害嘛。”听不出是赞美还是嘲讽，于是只能被当做是陈述事实。路飞笑了一下，但索隆觉得那笑很勉强，“索隆是三刀流吧。”路飞一边擦掉脸上的血，一边故作轻松地晃了一下头，好像要努力稳定什么。然后他慢慢走过来，本来只有几步的距离，路飞却好像走了很久，他最终站在索隆面前的时候，才挑起眼角直直地看进了剑士的眼里，他们在一个彼此的呼吸都在纠缠的距离里沉默不语，索隆看着路飞，他不知道是不是因为只有一只眼睛，所以他很难准确的估摸出路飞到底离自己有多近，他也没法感知，因为见鬼的，他觉得自己整个皮肤都在发烫。他的耳膜因为自己心跳的鼓噪而疼痛不已，他想就着这样的姿势把路飞推开，但只推开一点距离，让自己可以更好地看清楚他就行，也许对面那堵墙不错，至于把路飞推到那堵墙上之后要干什么，索隆还没想好。反正他觉得一切都乱七八糟起来，比刚才遇敌还要慌乱。当路飞的手按上腰间雪走剑柄的时候，索隆下意识的一把按住了路飞的手，冰冷的体温一下子就印在了索隆的掌心，路飞颤了一下，却没有挣脱出来，反而出乎意料的，他在这个时候调皮地笑了一下，“别担心索隆，雪走是个好小子。”路飞退后了一点，随着他的动作雪走也被一点一点抽出来，拦腰斩断的剑身，弧度小，中规中矩。  
路飞打量着剑身，又看了看索隆。  
山风又呼呼地吹了起来，扬起路飞细碎的额发。  
他仰起头，闭上眼睛，就像在悼念一个朋友，又像在虔诚地膜拜神灵。  
这样的路飞在索隆面前轻轻地吻了吻雪走。  
一种感觉，在那一刻包围了索隆，幕天席地。  
悸动。  
  
【09】  
  
某一日，路飞问起克比的事情。  
在此之前，他们都坐在岸边休息，脚被泡在河水里，清亮的感觉让脚趾惬意得忍不住颤动。索隆则刚刚练完剑，阳光照在他身上反射着水光，路飞趁其不备，就把他给推了下去，河水只及半腰，索隆湿漉漉的从河里站起来望着大声嘲笑自己的家伙，便没好气的把他也给拽了下来，结果是两人都非常没品地互相泼水，嬉闹得像一对邻家稚童。这个时候，毫无预兆的，路飞停了下来：  
“克比死的时候是怎样的？”  
索隆想这个家伙是不是在见到自己的第一刻起就想问这个问题，但是依照他的个性，他居然可以憋这么久，也堪称神奇。他抓抓自己的头发，阳光烤着他光裸的背，他的影子正好盖住了面前的路飞，这让这个家伙可以抬起头直视自己，路飞的眼睛是干净的黑色，他挑着嘴角眼里却是再认真不过的神色。  
“他笑了。”索隆最后说，他扭开头，做出不去看路飞的样子，又偷偷的用眼角去瞄他。路飞在一个漫长的时间里一点点拧松了自己紧绷的全身，他不由自主地长长呼了口气，想笑又扯不起来的样子，所以他伸出手拍了拍索隆的肩，轻轻的，一下一下，就像搂抱前的准备。索隆在那一刻体会到艾斯所说的“路飞需要的”到底是什么，他犹豫了一下，但身体却快于理智。  
索隆的动作激起了小片的水花，他用沾满清凉河水的胳臂搂住了面前的路飞，紧紧地箍住他让他的下巴可以重重地砸在自己的肩膀上，他听到路飞哼了一声就开始不住的挣扎，这个铸造师的体型原来比看起来还要瘦小，但劲儿却很大，索隆甚至为路飞打在自己肚子上的那一拳而龇牙咧嘴，于是他只得用更大的力气把他抱得不得动弹。  
“路飞，克比死前，只说了三个字，我想那是他对你说的。”  
路飞一下子就不动了，他的双手垂了下去，因为捏紧拳头而使得肌肉紧绷。索隆停了一下，接着用一种自己都无法想象的，温柔的节奏，拍了拍路飞的背。  
“原谅我。”  
这句话，卸掉了路飞仅存的力气，他安静下来，不是所谓的不发出声音，而是整个人放佛被触到了开关，静止不动了。他木木的被索隆搂在怀里，一下一下接受着背上轻柔的安抚，他眨了眨眼睛，感觉那里干涩无比，一种钝痛从胸口蔓延开来，让他分不清是来自伤口还是心脏。他想起小时候和克比一起玩闹的样子，想起自己给他铸的剑，想起他拿到剑时对自己的夸赞与自己的得意，甚至想起自己从小的那个梦想，却开始想不起他和克比最后见面的那个雨夜。路飞张了张嘴想说什么，但是吸进第一口空气的时候，他感受到炙热的眼泪从脸颊上滑过。索隆的手持续地拍打着他的背，而路飞的脸上保持着一个开始凝固的笑容，这使得他看起来就是又哭又笑的傻瓜样儿。但是，此刻，这个世界里只有他们。  
不是久负盛名但是突然归隐消失数年的铸造师，不是名声正盛挑战各大高手的年轻剑客。  
他们只是路飞和索隆。  
一个趴在对方肩头一边傻笑一边哭得稀里哗啦。  
一个耐心地承担着对方的笑容和泪水，执着的，温柔的，拍着他的背。  
  
  
【10】  
  
山治不得不说他有点想念路飞。  
不过这当然不是自己想念他的意思，他的一颗心都用来爱客店的女老板娜美小姐。他是替村里的小女孩梨花想念他，替村口的村长想念他，替那些总是跟在路飞后面一起捉甲虫的小鬼头们想念他。他想是不是自己上次踢他出门的时候踢重了，这个家伙是不是在山上饿死了，又或者是不是迷了路一直没找回来。  
想得多了，山治就摸摸自己胡子想我真是个好人。既然是好人就上山去看看他吧。  
而去看别人，自然不可以空手而去，所以山治又理所当然地打包了一大袋的食物。而食物正好都是路飞最爱吃的这一点，请相信，真的只是凑巧而已。  
  
  
山间起雾。  
山治还没到的时候，先听到了剑挥舞的声音。几乎是立刻的，他就朝着那边那个模糊的人影踢了过去，而对方也毫不犹豫地反击格挡，于是一来二去，虽然连对方长什么样子都看得不是很分明，已经过了不下百招。  
“我说你又是哪个来惹麻烦的吗？我劝你最好……”话只说了一半，剑锋已至，山治微微偏头，几缕金发被割断，这下倒是真的没有废话的必要了。  
两人缠打中，熟悉的糯米嗓音黏黏糊糊地插了进来：  
“阿喂……我说……你们还让不让人睡了……”随即就听到门“啪”的一声又摔到了地上，某个家伙晃晃荡荡，一屁股坐了下来。  
“吃饭吃饭！”他这样叫着，然后睡眼朦胧的似乎才看到面前有两个人打得不可开交。  
“索隆，山治，早啊！”  
  
  
山治对于索隆的第一印象简直糟糕透了，他看着大块朵熙的路飞就忍不住去敲打他的脑袋。  
“我说你不要收留莫名其妙的人在家里好吗？”山治一副好家长的语气让索隆忍不住想翻个大大的白眼，他从路飞那里听过不少关于山治的事情，关键字往往逃不过“食物”“踢飞”这两个。那边的路飞则似乎对于这样的语气习以为常，他嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，顺便把最后的一个鸡腿丢进嘴巴里。  
“嘛，索隆不是莫名其妙的人。”路飞满足地打了个饱嗝。  
“那他来干什么？”  
“找我铸剑。”路飞说得很平静。但这让山治愣了好久，才木讷讷地答了句“哦”。然后山治就默默无声地动手收拾起碗筷来，屋子里一时之间都没人说话，索隆看着门外，山治看着桌子，路飞则看着天花板，脸上却渐渐笑开了。  
又过了很久，路飞才轻描淡写地又说了一句：“我决定答应他。”  
“啪！”这一声是山治狠狠地拍了桌子，他一把拉起路飞的手，不由分说地扯过来：“你给我过来。”下一刻索隆站了起来，在他拔剑出鞘的同时，山治也踢了上去。路飞对于两人这种你来我往的模式，兴致盎然的围观了三分之一炷香的时间后，终于觉得太无聊，何况自己的手一只被山治拽着，一只被索隆拉了过去，这让他想挖个鼻子打发一下时间都不可以。  
“我已经决定了。”  
没人理他。  
“索隆你想打个什么样的？”  
没人停手。  
“山治，你算算我欠娜美多少饭钱？”  
没人吱声。  
“……啊，我饿了。”  
两个人终于都停了下来。  
  
【11】  
  
山治也不知道自己为什么恼火，他就是觉得什么都很气。算起来，他跟路飞认识了很久了。他是个外地人，旅行路过此地，遇到了开旅店的娜美小姐，就一时好心，答应了对方当三个月的临时免费厨师。  
然后有一天，就遇到了从山上下来的路飞，他当时身上包着厚厚的绷带，淡淡的血水从胸口的绷带上透出来，气息奄奄地躺在乔巴医生的医馆里，浑身也脏兮兮的，不住地呻吟。靠得近了，才听出原来是在喊饿。身为厨师的山治，从小贯彻的理念就是从来不能让任何一个人在自己面前挨饿。于是就给他做了点粥，结果对方一滴不漏地喝了还抱怨说没有肉，后来山治问乔巴路飞到底是什么病，对方一脸忧心忡忡的回答，是食物中毒，已经是这个月的第三次了。  
我勒个去。这是当是山治内心唯一的想法。  
但习惯是件非常可怕的事情，不知不觉，山治就是路飞的免费饭票了；不知不觉山治和路飞就已经是全村最熟悉对方的那一个了；不知不觉，山治就在村里常住了下来，再也没有想过要离开。  
不知不觉。  
山治也问过路飞胸口伤的事情，最后也知道了路飞到底是干什么的，他的姓氏背负了什么，后来山治自主自发美其名曰顺手帮忙地把那些找路飞麻烦的家伙挨个踢飞。一切都是那么的理所当然。山治觉得这样很好，他其实很喜欢照顾这个孩子气的铸剑师。他也很喜欢那个家伙用糯糯的嗓子嚷着“我饿了，山治给我做饭”。他很喜欢看着那个家伙领着一帮孩子上蹿下跳地捉什么什么甲虫，然后炫耀地拿给自己看。山治有个非常非常得意的事情，因为他知道一个江湖谁都不知道的秘密，天下第一的铸造师路飞一共打过五把兵器，而第五把正是山治手里的菜刀。  
嘿，这听起来多么的可笑。可山治每次拿那把玄铁菜刀剁菜斩肉的时候，就会忍不住地笑起来，然后路飞会从那个山腰的小房子里顺着香味下来，眼巴巴地蹲在他身边盯着锅子直流口水。  
偶尔，山治会想，路飞干嘛不住到山下来，他可以大发慈悲地给他盖个房子，反正那个家伙要个茅草屋就可以了吧，这样吃饭多方便。  
偶然变成经常，经常变成习以为常。  
山治不知不觉就觉得，路飞下山，路飞会和自己一起住，将是一件理所当然的事情。  
该死的不知不觉！  
  
现在山治看看路飞，又看看索隆，他想，这样的日子好像就快要到头了。  
我勒个去。  
  
  
晚上的时候，又起风了。山治站在路飞门前。  
“我大概又要去旅行了。”山治看着路飞。  
路飞一下子瞪大了眼睛，那里面的惊讶让山治心疼又满足。  
于是山治笑着转身，也不回头去看身后黑发的家伙，只是摆了摆手，淡淡地说，“骗你的，笨蛋，毕竟有些事情舍不得。”  
  
【12】  
  
“我决定答应他。”  
在说这句话之前，其实路飞一点也没有想过要帮索隆铸剑。而他之所以会这么说，只是因为在他说出前一句的时候，觉得自然而然就该接上这一句。  
索隆要铸剑，那我就帮他铸剑吧。  
这个连贯的陈述句莫名其妙地应和了路飞一贯的“饿了就要吃饭”逻辑，刻在了路飞的脑子里，所以在山治走后，他一个人跑到了后山，开始进行他人生里难得的深邃的思考——  
为什么我要帮索隆铸剑？  
因为，我想帮他铸剑。  
为什么我想帮索隆铸剑？  
因为索隆很强。  
因为索隆的剑断了。  
因为索隆的梦想是成为天下第一的大剑豪。  
因为我的梦想是造天下第一的剑。  
天下第一的剑当然要给天下第一的大剑豪用。  
哦，原来是这样啊！  
路飞突然就兴高采烈起来。他以拳击掌然。哈哈大笑。所以他完全没有去质疑为什么他就相信索隆一定会成为天下第一的大剑豪这样不可忽视的事情。  
很快，他的脑子里就充满了各种古怪奇妙的想法，把刚才的那套逻辑推理给毫不怜惜地扫地出门，他飞快地一路小跑，奇迹般的没有迷路的找到了自己的秘密基地，那是他的铸造房，那里满是灰尘，路飞把炉子口的鸟巢搬到了门口的树枝上，他去小河边取水，他看着造炉里重新燃起的火，他满目神采。  
这期间他想起索隆第一次来时，他沉默地为自己挡住阳光的样子；想起他说“我要你帮我铸剑”时那坚毅的眼神；想起他被自己踢下水老老实实给自己捉鱼的样子；想起他被自己捅下的马蜂窝砸到而瞬间气急败坏但还是抱着自己一起跳水的事情；想起他默默地抱着自己站在河水里一下一下拍着他的背；想起他和自己一起躺在山坡上，说“不是剑的错”；想起自己看着索隆的眼睛，看着索隆眼中的自己……  
黄历上书，四月廿六，宜订盟。  
  
【13】  
  
索隆看到山治来找自己的时候，觉得意料之外又情理之中。  
对方一声不响地看了自己一阵子后，才气哼哼的憋出一句：“喂，绿藻头。”光是这个称谓，索隆就觉得已经够出剑的理由了。  
但显然对方没有给他发怒的时间：“剑打出来后，你决定怎么办？”  
“去找鹰眼挑战。”索隆思索了一下，直白地回答。  
“然后呢？”  
索隆看了对方一眼，脸上露出疑惑的神色：“打赢了再说。”  
山治显然被这样的回答点燃了怒火，他一个跨步站到索隆面前，但又花了很大力气把火气压下去，“那路飞呢？”  
回答他的是漫长的沉默。  
这次山治耐心极好地等着索隆的回答，此时临近亥时，侧耳倾听可以听到从路飞铸造房里传来铁器敲打的声音，白天的时候，索隆会被抓去要求拉拉风箱打打水什么的，但一到晚上，路飞必然要求他要一个人呆着。所以索隆就会站在这个正对着的小山坡上练剑。  
“那路飞呢？”  
索隆盯着山治的嘴巴，它没有动就表示对方没有再问一遍，但索隆觉得自己又听到这句话在耳边重复了一遍。那路飞呢，打完剑后路飞怎么办？那个声音一遍一遍催促着，问的有些急迫，索隆没想过这个问题，他的世界一直简单而一意孤行，战斗，战斗，战斗，偶尔可以算上喝酒和睡觉，其他的，就是些可有可无的东西了。但是路飞，路飞突然以“例外”的姿态出现在了那里，他醒来的时候会很迷糊，他肚子饿了就会要求自己给他去找吃的，他喜欢坐在山坡上胡思乱想说些不着边际的蠢话，他的手拍打着自己肩膀的时候，那块皮肤会变得火热心会变得躁动，看不见他会有些担心。听到克比死前遗言的时候，他看起来就好像透明的，把过去的那种满不在乎与傻气褪得干干净净。而在提到刀剑的时候，他又是那么的神采奕奕。  
索隆想试着描摹一下如果没有路飞，自己的生活该是什么样子，然后发现，那样的生活无法想象。索隆突然意识到，原来他一直都在逃避一个不可逃避的问题。  
那路飞呢？  
  
他愣了很久，抬眼去看圈圈眉（他已经决定要这么叫他）的时候，发现对方也正看着自己，眼睛里有着一丝幸灾乐祸和愤恨的无可奈何。索隆张了张嘴，念出路飞名字的时候，发觉自己的声音都有些哑了。  
“我想……带路飞一起走。”  
话其实在说出口之前，就已经被决定了。  
  
那晚，索隆和山治，打了一夜。  
  
【14】  
  
最近，路飞很苦恼。  
“索隆，你到底想要怎样的剑？”  
“不是什么最好的剑，我的每把剑都是最好的。”  
“一把剑的铸造除了材料和火候，最重要的是剑被赋予的魂魄要能和使用者的精神融为一体。”  
“喂，索隆！你给我好好想想！”  
  
脸上还有着淤青的索隆插着手一本正经地想了一会儿，说：“我要把最强的剑。”  
“……”路飞终于捡起手边的木头砸了过去。  
索隆毫不在意地接住把并把它丢进了一旁的火炉。  
“我希望我的剑是独一无二的，那把剑是你为我打造的，此后不管如何，你都不可能再打出那样的剑，而我会用那把剑，超越现在世界上的神话，鹰眼米霍克。”  
路飞皱着眉盯着这样说的索隆，绿发剑客的眼睛里正闪烁着野兽的光芒。  
“独一无二。”路飞反复咀嚼着这个词，他像是突然想到了什么一样大力地拍了一下桌子，“哦，没错，独一无二的剑！”路飞叫起来，“是的，就该是这样！”他开始匆忙地把所有已经锻造好的剑胚拿出来丢掉，又手忙脚乱地开始重新打造。  
“索隆，我不会让你失望的，我知道你要的是什么。”他叫起来，像天下所有的孩子被告知将要获得他最想要的礼物一般兴奋。索隆享受的看着这一切，路飞要给自己打造一柄独一无二的剑，而他相信那必会美好强大的无可替代。  
而更欣喜的是索隆觉得他大概也找到了鹰眼所说的他缺少的东西。  
索隆很难得的笑了起来。  
  
【15】  
  
五月四日，五行之天上火。  
  
“剑快成了，索隆！就在今晚。”晚饭的时候，路飞大声地宣布。他啃着骨头肉，晃着细瘦的胳膊，他的脸被炉火熏得黑黑的，于是一咧嘴就龇出口大白牙。索隆坐在他身边喝着酒，撑着头看着对方那孩子气的骄傲。  
“呐索隆……”见剑客一点也没有回应自己的高兴，路飞明显的不高兴起来，他把桌子拍得啪啪响，“要高兴呐，索隆，这可是百年都难得出一把的。”  
“是是是。”索隆喝干了手中的酒，然后不由自主地伸出手去摸了摸路飞的头，这显然换来对方更大的不满意，对方扭着头躲开却奈不住剑客的蛮力，“说起来，你都没有收过我钱呢。”  
“啊，不用客气，当我送你的好了。”路飞眯了眯眼，“做这件事情我本身就很快乐。而且这也是我的梦想，我想造天下第一的剑……啊，想想就好兴奋，到最后成型的样子到底会是怎么样的呢？啊，我希望要是能是那种透亮的红色……”索隆看着路飞喋喋不休地描摹着，他的眼，他眼下的疤，他的声音，他的呼吸，这一切是那样的鲜活。  
然后一切都乱了。  
唇覆上去的时候，那些细碎的话语，被温润的含在了舌下，索隆睁着仅剩的那一只眼睛，一丝一毫都不想放过路飞此刻的样子。路飞很用力地眨着眼睛，手不由自主地扣紧了索隆的背，他像一只小兽想保护自己一样努力缩成球，结果只是把索隆拥得更紧。索隆耐心地用这个漫长的吻安抚他，他像那次在河边一样轻抚着他的背，无关情色，却笑得邪气十足。索隆觉得自己的心被一点点充塞了，如果野心控制着头脑，战意支配着身体，那么心可以用来放下路飞。那就是他所缺少的。手里握着剑，我便可以保护你，而放下剑，也可以拥抱你。索隆希望自己能住进这个孤独的铸剑师心里，他再也不用因为害怕伤害，无论是他自己还是别人，而一个人住在山上，再也不用用冗长的睡眠来度过空虚的时光，他的世界里再也不是只有他一个人了。  
别人如果是不想勉强他而在门外守着他的话，那索隆的选择就是推开那扇门让他再也无法关上，就像他们初见时那样。  
这是独属于罗罗诺亚索隆的，霸道的温柔。  
  
“跟我一起走吧，路飞。”索隆盯着路飞的眼睛，一字一句说得异常认真。  
回答他的，是路飞大大的笑容。  
  
  
临近子时的时候，索隆在山坡上等路飞。  
天在下雨，索隆盘腿坐在雨中，对面的房子里路飞在做最后的锻造，雷声从远处隆隆地传来，应和着金属击打之声。又过了半个多时辰，索隆看到路飞从房子里走出来，他手里拿着一把长长的剑。  
“喂！索隆！”  
路飞就站在对面的山头上，挥舞着手，卯足了劲地喊。  
“喂，路飞！”  
“索隆！”路飞扯着嗓子又大喊了一声，雨下得更大了，雨水顺着他的发梢直往下滚。  
“路飞，过来吧！”索隆挥了挥手，雷声变得很大，这让索隆不得不提高声音，“雨越来越大了，剑打好了吗？”  
“索——隆——！”路飞一遍遍不厌其烦地喊着对方的名字，他高高地举起手中的剑，“这是黑刀秋水，他将会是这世上独一无二的剑！”路飞闭上了眼睛，他努力地喊着，声音穿过厚重的雨帘，“索隆！能遇到你，我真是太高兴了！”  
“你个笨蛋！在说什么啊！！”似乎是种预感，索隆霍得站起来向路飞那边跑去，雨倾泻而下，密密地砸进他的眼睛里，他在一片朦胧中看到路飞露出了他招牌的笑容。  
路飞双手握着剑柄，直直地把剑尖指向天空，云层里亮光滚过。  
“路飞！”索隆吼了起来。  
路飞的嘴唇蠕动着，但是索隆什么都听不见了。  
一道闪电撕裂了云层，直劈下来，照亮了整个天空。  
黑刀秋水的剑身燃起明亮的蓝色火焰，一起燃烧的还有那个铸造师年轻的身体。  
  
自古以来，造天地奇物，必集齐天时、地利、人和。古时干将莫邪以身投炉熔剑，便是告诉后人，以铸造者之血肉，取天上之火，神器可成。  
可是又有多少铸造者会甘心为了一柄剑，而牺牲自己呢？  
故世间神兵利器不常有。  
  
所以呐，索隆，这是一柄独一无二的剑。  
我把我的骄傲交到你的手里，来成全你的骄傲。  
  
【16】  
  
几日后，赤焰山庄满目素白，世人却不知何故。  
一个月后，江湖上多了个金发帅哥，厨艺踢技天下双绝。  
几个月后，天下第一剑的名号更替，新的剑豪满头绿发，三刀流之名传遍天下。  
而江湖，却再没有听过蒙奇路飞的名字。  
只有这些事情被人们一遍一遍，口口相传，引人入胜。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
然而。  
传说嘛。当然都是最不靠谱的东西。（作者不自重耸肩）  
  
  
“哎，我说艾斯啊，你穿一身白看起来好奇怪啊。”  
“算命的说哥哥我最近忌红哦，都说白衣服穿起来风神俊逸，你觉得怎么样？”  
“蠢。”  
“罗罗诺亚你说什么！”  
“哎，山治，我肚子饿了，点心呢，点心好了嘛？”  
“混蛋，去洗手，再吵把你从这楼上踢下去！”  
“哎……小气。”  
“我说路飞啊，现在你有什么打算？”  
“啊~关心人的娜美小姐也好美丽！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“话说路飞啊，你的体质还真是奇特，居然不怕雷劈的吗？”  
“乔巴，我觉得你的蓝鼻子才比较……啊啊啊啊，好疼！”  
“话说你当时到底说了什么来着？”  
“哎……我不记得了……”  
“啥？”  
“哎我说……”  
“好饿……”  
“别挡着！”  
  
  
“嘿，路飞。”  
“恩，索隆。”  
  
【0】  
  
** 我想在遇到你之前。**  
** 我是一个盲人。**  
** 所以我只能听到内心野兽的咆哮，闻到血的味道，触碰到自己的剑。**  
** 而你，是照进我世界的光。**

The End


End file.
